


【知乎体/狛日】撮合自己爸妈在一起是什么感受

by Amorrd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 最中视角
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 7





	【知乎体/狛日】撮合自己爸妈在一起是什么感受

**提问：撮合自己爸妈在一起是什么感受**

题主我总在各种总裁文里看见智商250的五岁宝宝撮合爸妈。突发奇想问一下，现实里撮合家长是种什么感受  


**马猴烧酒莫纳卡** 前绝望厨，前家里蹲，现91cm欧派控  
  
泻药  
莫纳卡先把现状告诉大家吧：我妈还没追到手  
反正题主也说了是感受是吧  
一个词概括就是：心力交瘁  
我爸，性别男，爱好希望，我曾以为他是个性冷淡；我妈，性别男，爱好女，笔直笔直，胸大腿长脾气好，什么都会，十项全能  
对，这就是操他妈的直掰弯  
先来讲一下故事背景吧。我爸和我是收养关系，说是我爸其实也没比我大多少，外人面前我都叫他哥。莫纳卡曾经做过很过分的事，后来是我爸扒开废墟把我救出来的，我嘴上不说但是心里真的挺感激他的  
但是感激有p用啊！你们根本不知道他有多烦！每天没完没了叨逼叨。我们俩信仰不同，他就每天给我传教，从不黑我教派，就是各种吹自家好。吃饭时来句『XW大法好』，睡觉前来一句『明天也要开开心心追求XW』，神烦  
我从一个宗教狂热者硬是被他烦成信仰社会主义核心价值观  
说到这，莫纳卡想大家对『才能』并不陌生吧。对，就是某机关核心那帮人必备的东西。我爸之前是个对才能也很偏执的人，认为只有有才能的人才配得上自家教派（妈的我是不是还得谢谢他），对待有才能的人特别卑微，对没有才能的人各种冷嘲热讽。总之就是态度两极分化，特别让人不爽。  
不巧的是，我妈之前就是『没有才能之人』:)  
他们俩和一堆人共同卷入一个事件里，那时候这帮人脑子都不太清楚，周围还都是有才能的人。我妈就以为自己是忘了自己有什么才能，我爸也是这么认为的。两人整天腻歪在一起。那段时间用↔田叔叔的话来说就是，冷冷的狗粮往脸上胡乱的拍  
后来我爸犯病了，开始传教。我妈就有点受不了他了。  
再后来，我爸从别的渠道得知，我妈就是一个没有任何才能的普通人。  
接下来我想你们就懂了，又是三观不合硬谈恋爱的悲剧。我爸嘴确实欠，不光嘴上埋汰我妈还假死。我妈和他朋友都差点被他假死给害死。我妈平时脾气挺好，但这次我爸真玩脱了。人前人后总被『预备学科』『预备学科』的叫，我爸态度还发生了180度托马斯螺旋翻转，我妈不跟他掰才怪  
这时候，戏剧性就来了  
原来我妈在事件里把自己记忆封了，用小号登录的，他大号是满攻满防操作吊的一比的神级号  
原来，我妈，就是，我爸，一直，暗搓搓，痴汉,的对象  
啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#我一直在打男神脸，怎么办？急，在线等#  
哈哈哈他当时那一脸懵逼我能下三碗白饭！  
我妈叫我吃饭，我一会回来再补上  
——————  
啊，看评论好像对莫纳卡妈妈很好奇呢。那我统一回复下好了：  
1.我当然不可能当面叫人家妈……问出来这个问题的是撒比吗？平时都是叫xx哥哥的  
2.莫纳卡坚信那人会成为莫纳卡妈妈的～⭐虽然直掰弯道路漫长，不过为了自己的幸福（划去）和好吃的点心（划去），老娘死也要把他们凑在一起啊(艹皿艹)  
3.我妈我爸还有一堆哥哥姐姐我们是住在一起的，所以他才来叫我吃饭  
  
平心而论，我真的挺喜欢我妈的。人帅，脾气好，啥都会。重要的是，算上我，我们一行十七人，能压得住我爸的只有我妈  
他打我爸的时候超帅气～❤  
【我妈眼睛.jpg】  
异色瞳！逼格是不是很高！  
之前听过我妈大号的名声，一直没见过。后来他和我爸一起来找离家出走的我，我们才终于见上一面。  
我爸妈朋友们常常调侃我妈是『超高校级的攻略达人』，西装裤下跪一片。与男女都能建立恋爱flag。一开始我是不信的，但是看见我妈打我爸的一瞬间——  
莫纳卡就爱上了这个男人！  
天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁  
而且莫纳卡最喜欢他的一点是你每一句话他都有认真听，不会出现糊弄小孩子的情况。那会让你觉得你真是被在乎的。而且一些提议他不会当成童言，而是认真考虑可行性  
所以这么好的一个男人宁错杀不放过啊，只要一想想美好的未来，莫纳卡就觉得现在这绝望的牵红线可以忍受  
  
现在让莫纳卡焦躁的是我爸一头热。听王女姐姐讲，在我爸彻底玩脱之前，他们俩的相处模式根本就不是现在这样。那时候虽然我爸经常神叨叨的，我妈嘴上也特嫌弃他，但是我妈还是会在他生病的时候照顾他，发疯的时候给他喂饭。而不是像现在这样一脸无奈的收拾烂摊子却不多说一句话  
我爸那时候真的伤到我妈心了吧  
——————  
啊哈哈哈这些让人充满希望的留言！啊，莫纳卡真是太感动了。感谢，感谢大家的关心！  
话说我的点赞数是第二的一倍还多呢唔噗噗噗～  
我妈和传说中的前女友复合了  
都散了吧，我绝望了  
  
——————  
我妈前女友是个特好的妹子，我不得不承认这点。她和我妈……现在不能叫我妈了呢……叫未来哥哥吧。他们关系很好，而且未来哥哥和大家能成功逃离那个事件前女友也做了极大牺牲。  
BTW前女友姐姐那个牺牲我爸功不可没  
最近我爸也很是消沉，嘴上不说，但是看未来哥哥和前女友姐姐凑在一起时头发都不蓬松了  
……  
终于要绝望了吗爸？！！！！  
我——  
关我什么事啊←_←  
没记错的话我们现在这船也是未来哥哥抢来的吧  
唉，准备收拾收拾走人吧。大清亡了  
——————  
……握草  
啊哈哈，太棒了这种感觉！这种在希望，和绝望间起伏的感觉！  
@游戏玩家AI 这是前女友姐姐你说的哦！你说你对未来哥哥没有意思的哦！  
啊哈哈我就说嘛我爸的运气可不会差！  
听说今晚天气挺好，准备让我爸告白。大家等我的好消息吧！  
——————  
给所有在评论区的希望厨：  
那家伙怂了，气死我了。  
明明玫瑰也准备了，草饼也准备了，前女友姐姐连虚拟烟花都准备了，我爸就是不敢去  
说什么『啊哈哈哈我这样的人怎么敢直视未来君呢』『我对于未来君来说，不过是一个蝼蚁而已。连做垫脚石都不配』  
莫纳卡觉得之前为他操碎心的自己简直就是个笑话  
先睡觉去了，明早补充  
——————  
果然评论区炸了  
大家好像对我爸有什么误会。不，他不是那种怂货。  
我爸嘴上说着什么像我这样的渣子怎么好意思和充满才能的大家混在一起，其实骨子里特别狂。莫纳卡不得不承认他就算是个蛇精病也是个高颜值高智商的蛇精病  
评论区有人好奇我爸的才能，嘛，告诉你们也无所谓。他的才能是『幸运』，主动的那种。严格遵守幸运守恒定律  
有时候这家伙真的挺可怜的  
不过可怜之人必有可恨之处←_←  
也正是因为他被命运那个碧池玩的太惨所以在某些方面特别偏执，眼里一点沙子容不下去。就像我之前说他对我妈180度托马斯螺旋翻转的态度  
前女友姐姐@游戏玩家AI 是把两人感情之路一直看在眼里的。我这不少情报都是她告诉我的。她说，我爸180度螺旋翻转的同时其实也是爱着我妈的，她听过墙角。我爸和我妈在无人地大吵一架，最后我妈眼睛通红气冲冲离开，我爸盯着我妈背影，非常小声的说：  
『呐，未来君……你为什么就是「预备学科」……为什么你偏偏一点才能没有……为什么……』  
AI姐姐说我爸当时超痛苦。  
而且我爸潜意识里还是在乎我妈的。他当时在餐厅设了炸弹，我妈不知道，他们俩那时候关系已经很僵了，我爸却还是先于我妈进去的。也就是说爆炸发生的时候我妈是离爆炸点最远的一个，他离爆炸点都比我妈近。当然嘴上说的依旧很难听  
no zuo no die why you try Dad   
后来又发生了一些事，本应该死去的我爸硬是被我妈唤醒。我爸的手也是我妈和↔田叔叔接上的。按莫纳卡个人理解，我妈早就把事件里欠我爸的还清了，毕竟救命之恩。我爸某件混蛋事还差点要了我妈命。现在我爸欠我妈的多一点  
吃人家用人家简直就跟个被包养的小白脸一样（捂脸流泪）  
所以我感觉我爸每次面对我妈都硬气不起来……  
而且我妈性格和之前也有变化。小号时期是那种一眼就能看透，很平凡但很温暖的人。现在虽然还是很温柔……  
但是不平凡啊QAQ   
九头龙哥管我妈叫人形自走对舰外挂  
大概就是出于双方的原因，我爸才不敢正式告白。明明平时很痴汉，结果关键时刻就掉链子  
——————  
……  
…………  
评论区是什么状况，被77期入侵了吗？？？你们以为莫纳卡不认识你们的马吗！拜托你们伪装的像一点啊orz清一色『xxx级的xxx』谁不认识你们啊！  
啊，地球太无聊了，莫纳卡还是回宇宙好了  
——————  
自从你们来了之后整个评论区画风突变  
@xxx级的厨师 神tm果体料理，闭嘴吧  
还有是谁向我妈告密说莫纳卡想回宇宙的，我被迫听了我爸一个点的希望论  
——————  
半个船被炸飞了，可喜可贺  
我妈一脸无奈  
『幸运你……这是怎么搞的？你又做什么了？』  
我爸：『啊哈哈哈，这大概就是我的不幸吧。』  
我妈：『……』  
『呐，你最近怎么了？』  
『先是莫名其妙把我约出来，走到一半又反悔；这两天也没怎么遇见你。要知道平时上个厕所都能和你「偶遇」啊。至于今天……』  
『你难道没发现你很长时间没有遭遇不幸了吗？』  
『幸运这个才能很无聊，不过有的时候还是蛮好用的。』  
我爸再次一脸懵逼。  
『诶？？？这么说，这么长时间里我都平安无事是因为未来君？！』恍然大悟脸，『也就是说，未来君「自身的幸运」抵消了我「幸运所带来的不幸」？！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！不愧是未来君！你真是太耀眼了balabala』  
我爸恢复活力了，真辛苦。不枉费我和AI姐费劲心思炸了半个船  
——————  
到底是谁告的密！！！  
(つД`)莫纳卡的点心没有了呜呜呜  
——————  
@大家都成为希望的垫脚石吧 爸，你这么厚颜无耻的潜水窥屏还向我妈打小报告真的好吗？  
↑就是我爸的ID，莫纳卡从来不知道他还混X乎……  
够了，我知道未来哥哥邀请你钓鱼来的。但请你也不要无视↔田叔叔和矮豆丁哥哥好吗  
请不要再在评论区发那些乱七八糟和乱码没有区别的希望论了好吗？AI姐姐清起来也很麻烦的  
你们不要听我爸胡扯，他那人说话就是那样。嘴上说着什么『我这种人怎么适合站在未来君身边呢』实际上盯人盯的比谁都紧  
所以你快去告白啊好吗(つД`)你好烦啊！  
草饼在左边第二个抽屉里  
——————  
他们在一起了  
——————  
今天特意来补充事情经过  
昨晚月色正好，我爸终于再一次把我妈约到甲板上了  
人在，没跑；烟花有，草饼有。二大叔叔和终里姐也堵好了门  
天时地利人和  
然后  
我妈：『……你带好玫瑰和草饼到底是来干嘛的啊？莫纳卡还拜托AI准备了烟花。』  
我爸：『……』  
我：『……』  
世上最尴尬的事情莫过于你告白的时候对方连你带了几个草饼都知道  
我妈：『先不说这个。我有事要和你说。』  
我爸：『……啊哈哈，未来君果然是有正经事才会同意我这种垃圾的邀约呢。说吧，需要我做什么？』  
我妈：『我们在一起吧。』  
这时候，AI姐放出了烟花。  
我妈：『思前想后，果然应该是我先说啊。你要是不答应我倒也没……』  
我爸平地一声吼：『我答应我当然答应啊！』然后他一把拽过我妈的领带就亲上去了  
不过看我妈那表情应该是磕到了牙  
那一刻，我流下了感动的泪水  
我终于能安心打游戏，再也不用听我爸传教了。突然间我一回头，不知什么时候身后站了一群人，每个人眼里都饱含泪水  
大概是解脱的泪水  
  
洋洋洒洒写了这么多，后面完全变成讲他们俩的爱情长跑了（笑）感谢评论区大家的出谋划策（船上那些就算了）还有某机关的人，你们居然每天来底下催下文 @xxx级的不幸 莫纳卡非常好奇，你是选择你的左翅，还是右翅啊  
——————  
我是最中口中的『未来哥哥』，在看这个之前我从来都不知道她在心里管我叫妈= =  
其实根本不存在告密的人。区区超高校级黑客的能力，我还是有的  
看了这个我就一直在等她爸的表白，他第一次约我去甲板我也知道他想干什么，后来也有好几次机会，但那家伙都是岔开话题混过去  
我也有点生气，所以第二次抢过话语权表白也是有点报复意味。他当时的表情真的蛮有趣  
谢谢大家的祝福。另外@世界第一占卜师 明天别带水晶球  
对了，最中你看见这条评论的时候就不要再找火箭了。我让你↔田叔叔拆了  
  
赞77777  
评论11037


End file.
